The Smashing Pumpkins
| período = 1987 - 2000 2006 - actualidade | xénero = rock alternativo | selo = Virgin | membros = Billy Corgan Jimmy Chamberlin Jeff Schroeder Ginger Reyes Mike Byrne | antigos_membros = D'arcy Wretzky James Iha Melissa Auf der Maur | web = smashingpumpkins.com }} The Smashing Pumpkins foi unha das máis famosas bandas de rock alternativo que houbo durante a década dos 90. Formouse no ano 1987 en Chicago, Illinois e separouse no ano 2000. A súa formación clásica estivo composta por Billy Corgan (guitarra e voz), James Iha (guitarra), D'arcy Wretzky (baixo) e Jimmy Chamberlin (batería). D'Arcy deixou a banda en 1999 e foi substituída pola baixista canadense Melissa Auf der Maur, que proviña da banda Hole. A principios do ano 2006 Billy Corgan e Jimmy Chamberlin volveron a resucitar a banda e actualmente atópanse no estudio preparando o seu novo traballo despois de seis anos de silencio. Este disco, titulado Zeitgeist, ten prevista a súa saída o 10 de xullo de 2007 através do selo Reprise Records. O 22 de maio do 2007 a banda realizou o seu primeiro concerto dende a súa separación no 2000. A nova formación conta co guitarrista Jeff Schroeder e a baixista Ginger Reyes, aparte dos antigos membros Billy Corgan e Jimmy Chamberlin. En marzo do ano 2009 Jimmy Chamberlin anunciou a súa saída da banda de xeito amistoso. O seu substituto sería u descoñecido baterista de 19 anos chamado Mike Byrne. Historia Os comezos A formación da banda Aos 19 anos, o cantante e guitarrista Billy Corgan deixou a súa cidade natal de Chicago, Illinois, e trasladouse a St. Petersburg en Florida coa súa banda The Marked, chamada así polas marcas de nacemento que tiñan Billy e o baterista nunha man. A banda tivo un éxito limitado e rapidamente se disolveu. Corgan voltou a Chicago e comezou a traballar nunha tenda de discos. En 1987, na tenda, Billy coñeceu a James Iha, un descendente de xaponeses que estudaba artes gráficas na Loyola University e tiña unha banda chamada Snake Train. Co tempo, James e Billy déronse conta de que tiñan gustos e intereses semellantes e acabaron por formar xuntos unha banda. James continuou tocando con Snake Train, mentres Billy buscaba a outras persoas interesadas en xuntarse a eles. Billy coñeceu a D'Arcy nun bar de Chicago, chamado Avalon. No seu exterior comezaron a discutir sobre unha banda que soía tocar alí, Dan Reed Network. Durante a discusión ela comentou que tocaba o baixo e Billy díxolle que tiña unha banda e que estaba na procura dun baixista, así que acabou dándolle o seu teléfono para facer unha proba. Despois dun tempo D'Arcy chamou a Billy para facer unha audición. Durante a proba D'Arcy estaba moi nerviosa, e segundo Billy Corgan, apenas era capaz de coller o baixo, pero gustáronlle as súas maneiras e a súa personalidade e acabou entrando na banda sen apenas escoitala tocar. A esas alturas, Billy e James xa tiñan algún material gravado. Xunto con Ron Roesing (o baterista de The Marked) gravaron unha demo no estudio doméstico do produtor Bob English, en xuño de 1988. A cinta foi titulada Nothing Ever Changes e a banda gañou o nome de The Smashing Pumpkins. Pouco despois desa primeira experiencia nun estudio, Ron deixou o grupo. Cunha caixa de ritmos, Billy e James gravaron unha segunda demo, que tiña cancións como "My Eternity", "Screaming" e "Bleed", todas compostas por Corgan e déronlle esa cinta a Joe Shanahan, dono do Metro Club, lugar bastante famoso en Chicago. A primeira presentación de The Smashing Pumpkins aconteceu no día 10 de agosto de 1988 no Avalon, con preto de 50 persoas no público. D'arcy xa tocaba o baixo, con Billy nas voces e á guitarra, e James na segunda guitarra (a batería aínda era electrónica). Joe Shanahan estaba presente e gustóulle a actuación da banda, convidándoos a tocar no Metro Club cunha condición: que atopasen un baterista de verdade. A partir desa condición os Pumpkins comezaron a buscar un cuarto membro, mentres facían pequenos concertos e comezaban a ser coñecidos no underground americano. Un amigo de Billy suxeríulles contactar con Jimmy Chamberlin, un baterista de jazz que fora integrante de JP & The Cats. Jimmy estaba desempregado nesa época, e aceptou a invitación de Billy Corgan para entrar en The Smashing Pumpkins. El incluso estivera presente nalgúns dos primeiros concertos da banda e pensaba que o grupo era unha "atrocidade", pero con potencial e moi boas letras. As primeiras actuacións como cuarteto En novembro de 1988 os Pumpkins (xa cun certo prestixio no circuito alternativo) conseguiron unha boa oportunidade de divulgar o seu traballo: foron convidados para abrir un concerto de Jane's Addiction, unha das bandas de rock alternativo máis importantes dos Estados Unidos. A comezos de 1989, The Smashing Pumpkins participou nun programa especial da radio WZRD de Chicago, tocando 11 temas para promocionar o seu futuro primeiro álbum e unha nova demo gravada [[image:Smashing Pumpkins04.jpg|thumb|left|250px|A banda na época do Gish]](que non tiña título) pouco tempo antes. O día 17 de marzo (Billy cumpría 22 anos ese día), tocaron nun festival chamado "Light Into Dark", que contaba tamén con outras catro bandas de Chicago. Cada banda tivo 30 minutos para amosar o seu traballo, e máis tarde un recopilatorio dese festival saíu polo selo Halo Records, onde The Smashing Pumpkins aparece con dúas cancións, "Sun" e "My Dahlia". En setembro, unha nova demo (chamada Moon) é gravada e comercializada pola banda. Para pechar o ano son convidados para ser os teloneiros de The Lemonheads en novembro, e participan nun concerto o último día do ano ao lado da banda My Life With Thrill Kill Kult. O ano de 1990 comeza co lanzamento dun vinilo de 7" chamado I Am One, polo selo Limited Potential. O mini disco posúe tamén o tema "Not Worthing Asking". En agosto, tanto o recén formado proxecto paralelo de Billy Corgan, Starchildren, como The Smashing Pumpkins, fan concertos polos Estados Unidos. Nesa época, os Pumpkins xa tocaban algunhas cancións que irían aparecer no seu primeiro disco, aparte de de versións como "Sookie Sookie" de Steppenwolf e "Godzilla" de Blue Oyster Cult. Billy dicía que a súa banda tiña influencias do movemento grunge que comezaba a saír de Seattle, e de bandas de hard rock antigas, como Cream, Blue Cheer e Led Zeppelin. En decembro, a banda lanzou un novo mini disco, titulado Tristessa. Desa vez o lanzamento aconteceu pola famosa Sub Pop de Seattle. Foron lanzadas dúas versións, unha de 7" e outra de 12" (que tiñan as súas respectivas caras-B: "La Dolly Vita" e "Honeyspider"). O primeiro formou parte do Sub Pop Singles Club, que era un sistema de distribución de sinxelos de bandas aínda descoñecidas para o gran público (un sinxelo famoso que formou parte dese sistema foi "Love Buzz" de Nirvana). Aínda en decembro a banda conseguiu un contrato para o lanzamento do seu primeiro álbum. Ese contrato foi feito coa Caroline Records, de Nova York. A banda quería colocar no mercado o seu primeiro disco rapidamente, e para iso axendaron as sesións de gravación co productor Butch Vig (que tamén estaba traballando con Nirvana nesa época) no Smart Studio, en Madison, no estado de Wisconsin, para comezar aínda en decembro de 1990. Nesa época, Billy xa decidira cal sería o nome do álbum. En homenaxe á actriz Lillian Gish o debut de The Smashing Pumpkins chamaríase Gish. O primeiro disco O lanzamento de Gish Gish é finalmente lanzado no día 28 de maio de 1991, aínda que a banda xa estaba de xira dende o día 9, actuando como teloneiros de Guns 'n' Roses. Dise que ese primeiro disco dos Pumpkins non foi un grande éxito comercial ao ser ofuscado polo lanzamento case simultáneo de Nevermind de Nirvana (tamén producido por Butch Vig). De cualquera xeito, a expectativa inicial da Caroline de vender 30.000 copias foi superada en moito. A promoción Despois dos concertos ao lado de Guns 'n' Roses, The Smashing Pumpkins parte para unha xira mundial de divulgación de Gish, que duraría 18 meses e case leva ao fin precoz da banda. Ao longo desa xira, comezaron a aparecer problemas entre os catro integrantes, ao mesmo tempo que se facía evidente que eles non se levaban moi ben. Paralelamente á xira, o conxunto foi axendando varios concertos, aparicións en programas de televisión e radio, entrevistas e reportaxes en revistas, etc. Aos poucos, The Smashing Pumpkins ía gañando fama. Nesa época, a banda xa asinara un contrato coa Hut, unha subsidiaria da Virgin Records. O primeiro lanzamento polo novo selo foi unha edición limitada do sinxelo de "Siva", que viña con outra canción de Gish, chamada "Windowpaine". Lanzamentos dese tipo servían para aumentar as vendas de Gish, mentres o prestixio de The Smashing Pumpkins era cada vez maior no circuito alternativo estadounidense. En outubro a banda fixo algúns concertos con Red Hot Chili Peppers e Pearl Jam. O día 17 de decembro a banda presentouse no famoso Whiskey a Go-Go en Los Angeles, e para pechar o ano de 1991 fixeron un novo lanzamento pola Hut Records: un EP chamado Lull. Este contiña os temas "Rhinoceros", "Blue", "Slunk" e "Bye June" (esta última canción sacada da demo Moon). A portada dese EP ten unha parte da letra de "Obscured", un tema que aparecerá en futuros lanzamentos da banda. thumb|300px|left|Interpretando "Window Paine" con Pearl Jam 1992 comeza e a primeira aparición dos Pumpkins nos medios é unha reportaxe na revista Spiral Scratch. O artigo titulado "Fuck Off... We're From Chicago!" conta a traxectoria da banda, ten entrevistas con Billy Corgan e Jimmy Chamberlin e unha reseña de Gish, destacando o feito de que Billy Corgan estivese preto de catro meses dentro do estudio perfeccionando cada canción deste traballo. En marzo, unha nova reportaxe noutra gran revista, desa vez na Guitar Player. Nela, Billy Corgan describe o proceso de gravación de Gish. Aínda en marzo, mentres estaban aínda na xira mundial, algúns membros da banda facían aparicións especiais, como no día 28, cando D'arcy, Billy e James subiron a un escenario xunto con Pearl Jam. Ao lado do grupo de Seattle, eles tocan "Windowpaine", e unha versión dos Beatles chamada "I Got a Feeling". En agosto, The Smashing Pumpkins participou no famoso Reading Festival, en Inglaterra. En setembro, a xira mundial chegaría ao seu fin. A banda estaba exhausta, e ao mesmo tempo que gañaran un razoable prestixio e fama, as relacións entre eles estaban algo desgastadas. Jimmy Chamberlin revelárase un alcohólico problemático, e James e D'arcy (que durante algún tempo estiveron namorados) non se soportaban. Billy Corgan tamén estaba no límite. O recoñecemento Problemas na banda Os problemas entre os integrantes de The Smashing Pumpkins xa eran coñecidos polos fans e pola prensa e eles mesmos os admitíano. Billy dixo certa vez que os Pumpkins non funcionaban como unha banda normal, e que os períodos xuntos eran verdadeiros pesadelos para el. Debido a eses problemas Billy pasou por un bloqueo creativo e non conseguía escribir nada. No fin da xira de Gish, en setembro de 1992, a banda concedeuse un perídodo de descanso (o feito de estar lonxe uns dos outros xa era algo reconfortante), pero a Virgin comezou a presionalos para a gravación dun novo disco. Así, a comezos de 1993, The Smashing Pumpkins comeza a traballar para lanzar o seu segundo disco, o sucesor de Gish. Pero, antes do lanzamento do disco, mentres se iniciaban as sesións de gravación, a banda reaparece no escenario musical. O día 15 de marzo, fan un concerto no Center Stage en Atlanta. Tocan algunhas cancións inéditas que irán estar no segundo disco, como "Quiet" e "Today". As gravacións dese novo traballo estaban acontecendo xustamente en Atlanta, no Triclops Sound Studio, e un dos motivos que os levou a escoller ese local foi tentar manter a Jimmy Chamberlin lonxe de Chicago, onde el podía conseguir doadamente drogas, aínda que parece que non funcionou como agardaban, xa que tivo varias recaídas durante as sesións, e incluso tivo que estar durante cinco días lonxe do estudio para recuperarse dunha crise máis grave. Aparte diso, as gravacións avanzaron normalmente e acabaron consumindo a maior parte da primeira metade de 1993. A gravación de Siamese Dream En xuño, despois de aproximadamente 5 meses nos estudios (novamente ao lado do productor Butch Vig) e con oito horas diarias de traballo, a banda rematou o seu segundo álbum. Todas as cancións foron meticulosamente traballadas, reforzando aínda máis o mito que se formaba ao redor de Billy Corgan, que o describía como un músico extremadamente minuncioso e ás veces ata neurótico. Algunhas pasaxes de guitarras chegaron a ser regravadas 28 veces. Aparte diso, o gran misterio que envolve a ese proceso de gravación é se Billy Corgan gravou ou non a mairoría dos instrumentos que se escoitan no álbum. The Smashing Pumpkins gravou máis de 25 cancións durante ese período dentro do estudio, pero só 13 foron escollidas para estar no disco. Aínda habían 15 temas máis escritos por Billy Corgan, pero que ao final non serían gravadas. O primeiro sinxelo do novo álbum foi "Cherub Rock", e lanzouse o día 13 de xullo. Aparte da canción que lle dá título (que Billy di ser unha reflexión sobre a súa relación cos medios e a contra-cultura), figuran no sinxelo os temas "French Movie Theme", "Pissant" e outra que non aparece listada no libreto, "Star Spangled Banner". O día 27 de xullo, Siamese Dream, o segundo álbum de The Smashing Pumpkins, foi finalmente lanzado. Butch Vig, nunha entrevista na época do lanzamento, facía unha comparación entre Billy Corgan e Kurt Cobain: mentres o líder de Nirvana sinxelamante chegaba ao estudio, tocaba o que tiña que tocar e marchaba; Billy Corgan chegaba a estar 16 horas diárias traballando nas súas composicións. Outros feitos ilustran ben como foi a gravación de Siamese Dream: Billy pediu que ningún coñecido o chamase durante ese tempo, xa que quería concentrarse completamente no seu traballo. Despois diso, a relación entre os catro integrantes semallaba un pouco máis estable. A convivencia aparentemente trouxo un pouco máis de tolerancia e respecto entre eles. Pero ainda non eran grandes amigos, e o libreto de Siamese Dream é proba diso: antes da lista de persoas dos agradecementos escribiron: "The Smashing Pumpkins, nunha estraña mostra de unidade, queren agradecer...". O disco entrou directo na décima posición no Billboard Chart. Ao día seguinte ao lanzamento, The Smashing Pumpkins comezou unha xira de promoción do seu novo traballo, chamada "Rock Invasion", ao lado de Red Red Meat. O primeiro concerto aconteceu no Cabaret Metro, en Chicago, que fora escenario dalgunhas das primeiras actuacións da banda. E foi durante esa xira, nunha pequena cerimonia realizada na súa casa en Chicago, cando Billy Corgan casou con Chris Fabian, unha artista plástica que traballaba nun museo desa mesma cidade. A parella iríase separar algún tempo despois. En agosto, as vendas de Siamese Dream comezaran a sorprender. O disco tivo moitas críticas positivas, e ata as vendas de Gish, que ata ese momento vendera unhas 300.000 copias, comezaron a subir considerablemente. O segundo sinxelo, "Today", saíu en setembro. Billy Corgan curiosamente explica que é sobre o suicidio, acto que el case cometeu anteriormente. "É gracioso cantar sobre o mellor día da miña vida... sinxelamente porque non podía estar peor", di nunha dos centos de entrevistas que concedeu nesa época. Promoción e entrevistas Paralelamente á xira, a banda fai varias presentacións en radios e programas de televisión. Destacan as aparicións no programa inglés White Room e no estadounidense Saturday Night Live, onde tocan "Cherub Rock" e "Today". En novembro, Siamese Dream gaña o disco de platino, debido ao millón de copias vendidas. Nese mes, a banda (e en especial, Billy Corgan) continúa dando entrevistas. Nelas, Corgan é preguntado sobre o súa antiga relación con Courtney Love (el négase a falar sobre iso), e declara tambén que, quen lea con atención as letras de Siamese Dream, chegará á conclusión de que é un perfecto desequilibrado. Outra entrevista interesante concedida por el foi para a revista Detais, onde di que a segunda canción do disco, chamada "Quiet", é sobre a súa relación cos seus parentes, e sobre a impresión que tiña de mozo de que todo o mundo o reprimía. The Smashing Pumpkins comeza o ano de 1994 presentándose en Australia. Aínda en xaneiro, Billy Corgan revela algúns plans da banda para aquel ano: lanzar un disco de caras-b (que saíu a finais de ano) e tambén un disco en vivo (que acabaría saíndo como un vídeo, chamado Vieuphoria). Máis entrevista forion dadas polos compoñentes da banda, nas cales, por exemplo, Jimmy fala (para a revista Modern Drummer) sobre como aprendeu a tocar a batería e as súas experiencias anteriores co jazz, e James fala (para a revista Sassy) sobre o seu can, chamado Bugg. En marzo, Gish gaña o disco de ouro polas 500.000 copias vendidas e é lanzado un novo sinxelo de Siamese Dream, chamado Disarm (a canción preferida de Billy dese disco). Ese sinxelo saíu en dúas versións distintas, unha coa palabra "smile" (sorriso) na portada e coas cancións "Soothe" e "Blew Away" (esa última escrita e cantada por James Iha), e a outra coa palabra "heart" (corazón) e coa canción "Dancing in the Moonlight". Nun concerto no día 25 dese mes de marzo, no Palmer Auditorium da cidade de Davenport, a banda presenta a canción "Bullet With Butterfly Wings" (editada no seu seguinte disco). Starchildren En xuño, Billy consegue sacar tempo da súa axenda para adicar un pouco a Starchildren, o seu proxecto paralelo. Eles fan o seu terceiro concerto o día 18 dese mes, e lanzan un disco pola TVT Records, xunto coa banda Catherine. A formación de Starchildren estaba composta por Billy, James e Jimmy dos Pumpkins, Mark Rew de Catherine e Mary Magdaline. Nese concerto, a banda tocou algunhas versións, canciónss antigas e alguns temas inéditos dos Smashing Pumpkins, que aparecerían en lanzamentos futuros. En xullo, The Smashing Pumpkins acaba sendo cabeza de cartel no tradicional festival Lollapalooza. Inicialmente ía ser Nirvana, pero coa morte de Kurt Cobain en abril The Smashing Pumpkins foi escollido para esa posición. Aínda nese mes, Billy Corgan dixo na revista Musician que o seguinte disco da banda probablemente sería dobre. En setembro, nunha entevista á revista Guitar Player, Billy revela máis detalles sobre o futuro novo lanzamento. El di que será o disco máis ecléctico da banda, con influencias diferentes, con cancións acústicas, pesadas, electrónicas, instrumentais, e ata con orquestras. A esas alturas xa estaban comopostos uns 40 temas, e só 28 serían escollidas. As gravacións deberían comezar despois da xira de Siamese Dream. Tamén en setembro, a famosa revista Spin nomea aos Pumpkins como a banda do ano. En outubro, o día 4, é lanzado o álbum de caras-b Pisces Iscariot. Este ten, aparte das cancións escritas polos Pumpkins que por un motivo ou por outro non entraran nos dous discos de estudio anteriores, dúas versións: "Landslide" de Fleetwood Mac e "A Girl Named Sandoz" de The Animals. O libreto ten explicacións sobre cada canción, mecanografadas por Billy Corgan. A banda tamén lanzou en edición limitada o disco Earphoria, que sería unha versión en disco do video Vieuphoria, lanzado pouco antes. Aínda en outubro, Gish é relanzado cunha remasterización parcial. Rematadas a xira de Siamese Dream e os concertos no Lollapalooza, a banda decide descansar durante algún tempo antes de comezar a traballar no seguinte álbum. Nese período lonxe dos escenarios e estudios, D'arcy e James formaron xuntos a Scratchie Records, un selo independente. O auxe The Smashing Pumpkins comezou a traballar no seu terceiro disco (sen contar o Pisces Scariot) en febreiro de 1995. Ao final deste mes, a banda tocou catro noites (días 20, 21, 27 e 28) no Double Door Club. Eses concertos esgotaron todas as súas entradas e neles presentáronse 27 novas cancións. Abertos só para maiores de 21 anos e coa entrada prohibida para a prensa, as 1.200 entradas (300 cada noite) esgotáronse rapidamente, e moita xente tivo que escoitar á banda dende o exterior do local. O prezo das entradas era de 5 dólares, e todos o cartos conseguidos foron doados a institucións benéficas. Gravación do novo traballo De marzo a xullo, The Smashing Pumpkins adicouse completamente ás gravacións. Billy Corgan decretou novamente un período de dedicación total, e diariamente a banda estaba de 12 a 16 horas dentro do estudio, no Chicago Recording Center. Foron gravadas preto de 50 canción compostas por Billy Corgan e preto de 15 de James Iha. Flood e Alan Moulder foron os productores, xa que a banda preferíu non traballar con Butch Vig novamente pois quería facer un cambio nese sentido. Dentro do estudio (que a banda bautizou "Pumpkinland"), foron construídos dous ambientes diferentes, un para as guitarras de James Iha (que estaba xunto con Alan Moulder) e outro para as guitarras de Billy Corgan (ao lado de Flood). O traballo instrumental era así extremadamente meticuloso, e algúns temas tiveron cada parte de guitarra gravada e regravada varias veces, como por exemplo, "Thru the Eyes of Ruby", que posúe 25 partes producidas por separado. En compensación, algúns foron gravadas nunha única toma con todos os integrantes tocando os seus instrumentos xuntos, como en "X.Y.U.". As cancións de James Iha foron gravadas no seu propio estudio (chamado Bugg Studios), xunto con algúns amigos, como Kerry Brown (marido de D'arcy, que toca en Catherine) e Nina Gordon (de Veruca Salt). De todas as gravadas por el, só unha foi escollida para estar no novo álbum, chamada "Take me Down". Recursos electrónicos e tecnoloxía punta foron usados tamén. A banda usou o Studio Vision Pro, e a través do software Pro Tools, construíu pasaxes de samplers, usou loops e retocou partes de baixo e guitarras. A mestura fíxose no Village Recorder, en Los Angeles. Despois de rematadas as sesións de gravación, o primeiro que fixo a banda foi buscar un teclista para participar na xira, xa que moitas das novas cancións precisaban teclados. Despois de recibir unhas 300 cintas de candidatos, Jonathan Melvoin foi o escollido. Melancolía e tristura infinita A comezos de agosto, a banda anuncia que o seu novo disco, chamado Mellon Collie and the Infinite Sadness, será lanzado o día 24 de outubro. Anunciaron tamén que tiñan pensado lanzar boa parte do material que sobrara das gravacións. O día 25 dese mes, os Pumpkins tocan nunha nova edición do Reading Festival en Inglaterra. A metade do set foi de novas cancións, e a reacción do público a elas foi moi boa. Dous días despois a banda toca en Bélxica ao lado de Soundgarden. No mes de outubro a MTV decide homenaxear a The Smashing Pumpkins facendo un especial sobre a banda o día 17. O programa Rockumentary amosa a traxectoria do grupo e pasa partes do vídeo Vieuphoria (lanzado en 1994), aparte de entrevistas e actuacións en directo. Na véspera do lanzamento do novo disco, os Pumpkins participan nun concerto no Riviera Theater, en Chicago, seguido dunha festa no Double Door Club, con convidados especiais. Unha banda formada por 12 mariachis foi escollida para animar o evento. Nesa mesma noite, é lanzado o primeiro sinxelo, chamado Bullet with Butterfly Wings, que trae tambén a canción "Said Sadly" (a xa citada colaboración de James Iha e Nina Gordon). Mentres tanto, ao redor do mundo, fans da banda facían cola nas tendas de discos para poder mercar o seu Mellon Collie and the Infinite Sadness. O disco pronto chega á primeira posición nas listas da Billboard, e hoxe en día é o disco duplo máis vendido de todos os tempos. Billy Corgan xa viñera dicindo que ese álbum sería o fin da banda como todos a coñecían, pois eles tiñan plans de seguir unha nova liña de traballo dalí en diante. Pero, independente do que a banda viría a facer despois diso, a súa obra emblemática, a súa referencia no futuro, acababa de ser lanzada. O éxito de Mellon Collie and the Infinite Sadness é estrondoso, e The Smashing Pumpkins pasa a vivir a partir dese momento o auxe do seu éxito. En novembro, mentres discutían sobre como ía ser a xira mundial de divulgación do novo disco, os Pumpkins fan a súa segunda aparición no Saturday Night Live (tocando as cancións "Bullet With Butterfly Wings" e "Zero"), presentado aquela noite por Quentin Tarantino. É a primeira presentación da banda na que Billy Corgan aparece coa nova estética que leva ata hoxe en día: a cabeza completamente rapada. El explica a todos que fixera aquelo sinxelamente por que estaba canso de ter que peitear o pelo. É tamén nesa época condo Billy pasa a usar unha camisola deseñada por ele mesmo: ela é toda negra, cunha estrela e a palabra "Zero" prateadas na fronte. A súa indumentaria completase cuns pantalóns prateados, e sempre que se lle pregunta sobre esa vestimenta (que el usaría durante case toda a xira), el limitábase a dicir: "It's all art". En decembro, o mozo dunha das irmás de D'arcy rouba da súa casa cintas que posuían material inédito da banda. El véndeas e o material é amplamente distribuído por Internet. Aparte dese incidente, o mes transcorre normalmente, coas vendas de Mellon Collie and the Infinite Sadness aumentando cada vez máis e sorprendendo incluso qos integrantes dos Pumpkins. Para pechar o ano, a banda preséntase en Francia, sendo presentada ao público por David Bowie. David e Billy participan nunha entrevista xuntos despois do concerto, e despois diso, The Smashing Pumpkins volta a Chicago para filmar o video da canción "1979". A xira 1996 comeza e a banda parte para a súa xira mundial o día 2 de xaneiro. As primeiras datas nos Estados Unidos son marcadas por algúns concertos acústicos, pero despois a banda empeza a realizar concertos convencionais. Eles proxectan cada presentación para 1.000 ou 1.500 persoas, durando estos preto das tres horas. Os Pumpkins tocaban o tema "Tonight, Tonight" con anacos da película "Viaxe á Lúa" de George Melies, nunha pantalla no fondo do escenario, e sorprendían sempre que tocaban "Silverfuck" (do disco Siamese Dream), con improvisacións que chagaban a durar case media hora. O día 22 de xaneiro, sae o segundo sinxelo de Mellon Collie and the Infinite Sadness, chamado 1979. O tema "The Boy", escrito por James Iha, aparece nese single e compre destacar que na portada D'arcy non aparece ao lado da banda: o cuarto integrante é Stevie Nicks, de Fletwood Mac. A canción título fora unha das últimas en ser escritas por Corgan, e para moitos é unha mostra da transición que a banda sufrería a partir de Mellon Collie and the Infinite Sadness, con máis influencias electrónicas na súa obra. Para Billy Corgan, "1979" é unha das mellores cancións do novo disco. En febreiro, a banda sae para a parte asiática da xira, que comezaría o día 19 en Osaka, Xapón. Os teloneiros serían Filter. No día 29, Jonathan e Jimmy cometen o primeiro abuso serio con drogas. Billy Corgan dálles un ultimátum, que parece que estes non toman en serio. Ese envolvimento coas drogas terá un final tráxico para o teclista poucos meses despois. En marzo, Mellon Collie and the Infinite Sadness recibe o seu sexto disco de platino, referente á impresionante marca de 6.000.000 de copias vendidas nos Estados Unidos. No día 19 cancelan varios concertos en Nova Celandia e en Australia debido ao falecemento do pai de Jimmy Chamberlin. No día 23 é lanzado o terceiro sinxelo de Mellon Collie and the Infinite Sadness, chamado Zero. É o máis longo de todos, con algunhas caras-b e o tema "Pastichio Medley", que é unha mestura de anacos de cancións non aproveitadas pola banda. En marzo, ocorren algúns acontecementos desagradables para a banda. No segundo día do mes, Jimmy e Jonathan abusan novamente no consumo de drogas, en Lisboa. Billy Corgan dille ao teclista que ao final da xira será despedido. No día 11, nun concerto en Dublín, unha adolescente de 17 anos é esmagada polo público durante a canción "Bullet with Butterfly Wings". Ela chegaría viva ao hospital pero non resistiría debido á gravidade das feridas sufridas. Nese mesmo acidente outros catro fans sufrirían feridas. Debido a iso o concerto axendado en Belfast é cancelado. No día 19 de maio emítese nos Estados Unidos o episodio dos Simpsons onde aparece The Smashing Pumpkins. Os membros da banda foron os encargados de poñerlle as voces ás súas personaxes na serie. En xuño, os Pumpkins lanzan o cuarto sinxelo, titulado Tonight, Tonight, e a canción-título tería o seu clip nesa mesma época. Este video está baseado na película muda Viaxe á Lúa de George Melies, e foi dirixido por Jonathan Dayton e Valerie Farris. Nesa época, Billy xa revelara en varias entrevistas que a banda estaba pensando en lanzar unha caixa contendo todos os sinxelos de Mellon Collie and the Infinite Sadness lanzados ata o momento, aparte de outras caras-b e rarezas. No día 25 comeza en Michigan a segunda parte americana da xira da banda, con Garbage como teloneiro nalgúns concertos. No día 11 de xullo, Jonathan e Jimmy abusarían novamente das drogas, pero para o teclista esta sería a última vez. Despois de mesturar alcohol con com heroína, Jonathan Melvoin, de 34 anos, sufríu unha sobredose e morreu no Manhattan Regency Hotel. O resto da banda estaba hospedada noutro hotel, e un dos empresarios da xira, chamado Tim "Gooch" Lougee, avisounos por telefono para comparecer na policía. Jimmy foi procesado por levar de subtancias prohibidas e o seu xuizo foi axendado para o día 13 de agosto. En respeto ao falecemento de Melvoin, os Pumpkins cancelaron algúns concertos no Madison Square Garden en Nova York, pero os integrantes non foron convidados pola familia de Jonathan para o funeral. A saída de Chamberlin A banda anunciou á prensa a través dun comunicado do día 17 que acababa de despedir a Jimmy Chamberlin. Billy dixo que eles continuaban sendo amigos, pero infelizmente o vicio de Jimmy facía a situación insostible, e a súa saída de The Smashing Pumpkins sería o mellor para todos, principalmente para o propio baterista, que tería o tempo necesario para tentar reabilitarse. A banda revela tamén que procuraría un baterista para acompañalos no resto da xira, que continuaría en agosto. Durante esa interrupción, Billy Corgan xa se atopa disposto para entrar novamente no estudio para a gravación dun novo disco. Xa dende o remate das gravacións de Mellon Collie and the Infinite Sadness, el estaba compoñendo cancións, que, segundo el, serían ben diferentes de todo aqurlo que os Pumpkins fixeran antes. Eles inicialmente decidiron traballar como un trío, e desa experiencia naceron as cancións "To Sheila", "Ava Adore" e "Daphne Descends", gravadas cunha batería electrónica. Pero esas sesións iniciais acabaron sendo ignoradas pola banda, pois, segundo o propio Billy Corgan, non eran máis que demos. A primeira actuación de Billy despois da morte de Melvoin foi nunha sesión con Cheap Trick o día 21 de xullo, mentres que D'arcy e James Iha adicáronse durante un tempo á Scratchie Records, selo formado por eles algún tempo atrás. E, para pechar un pouco máis positivamente o tráxico mes de xullo, a MTV anunciou o día 31 que The Smashing Pumpkins estaba nominado a oito premios do Video Music Awards. O mes de agosto comeza coa banda facendo audición para atopar o baterista que remataría a xira interrompida no mes anterior. No día 6 anúnciase que Denis Flemoin será o teclista provisional, e dous días despois, Matt Walker, de Filter, asume a batería. Os Pumpkins comezan a ensaiar cos dous novos integrantes despois diso, planexando continuar a xira a partires do día 27. O día 13, Jimmy Chamberlin presentouse na Corte Criminal de Manhattan, onde sería sentenciado a internarse nunha clínica de rehabilitación. O día 23 a banda fai unha aparición especial (a primeira despois da morte de Melvoin) no Cabaret Metro, en Chicago. O anuncio dese evento fíxose o día anterior, e mesmo así o local estivo cheo. Novamente, toda a recaudación foi doada a unha instituición benéfica, a Christmas Is For Kids. A actuación de Matt Walker foi bastante eloxiada. O día 4 de setembro celébrase o MTV Video Music Awards, no que a banda acabou gañando sete premios, seis referentes ao videoclip de "Tonight, Tonight" e un referente ao de "1979". Eles tocaron na entrega de premios e concederon unha longa entrevista á MTV. Un día despois, a banda anunciou que lanzaría en breve unha caixa chamada Aeroplane Flies High, composta por cinco discos contendo material dos sinxelos e cinco versións gravadas especialmente para ese lanzamento. Música para películas En outubro, Jimmy é acusado de mal comportamento diante da xuíz Donna Recant no seu xuizo no mes de xullo. Decidese que el debe estar completamente rehabilitado en decembro, no caso contrario deberá cumprir unha pena de 15 días da prisión. Anúnciase tamén que Jimmy estaría formando unha banda ao lado de Sebastian Bach (Skid Row), Kelly Deal (Breeders) e Jimmy Flemoin (Frogs). Mentres tanto, The Smashing Pumpkins grava duas cancións para a película Lost Highway (de David Lynch, con Bill Pullman e Patricia Arquette). As cancións chámanse "Eye" e "Tear", e só a primeira acaba sendo escollida. "Tear" aparecerá no próximo disco da banda. En novembro, o día 12, os Pumpkins lanzan o quinto sinxelo de Mellon Collie and the Infinite Sadness, chamado "Thirty-Three". Unha nova canción de James Iha aparece neste disco, chamada "The Bells". Dous días despois, a banda gaña un prêmio na MTV European Music Awards. O día 26, é lanzado finalmente a caixa Aeroplane Flies High. Os cinco discos eran basicamente os cinco sinxelos lanzados para Mellon Collie and the Infinite Sadness, con algunhas cancións máis. No mesmo día foi lanzada a banda sonora da película Ransom (de Ron Howard, con Mel Gibson e Gary Sinise). Este disco posúe seis temas (cinco instrumentais) compostos por Billy Corgan e gravados por el coa axuda de Matt Walker. Para rematar novembro, Sebastian Bach anuncia que o proxeto con Kelly Deal, Jimmy Flemoin e Jimmy Chamberlin finalmente saíu do papel. O nome da banda é The Last Hard Men, e eles estaban agardando a recuperación de Jimmy para gravar un sinxelo que se chamaría "School's Out", e sairía na película "Scream" de Wes Craven. O comezo de decembro marca a saída de Jimmy Chamberlin do centro de reabilitación, e despois diso xuntouse a The Last Hard Men. O día 29, Chris Fabian, esposa de Billy Corgan, pide o divorcio. Ela alega "diferenças irreconciliáveis" entre eles. Hai rumores que din que o matrimonio levaba separado xa seis meses. O 7 de xaneiro de 1997 a banda recibe sete nominacións aos Grammy. O día 9 Billy participa da festa de 50 aniversario de David Bowie, tocando con el dúas cancións no Madison Square Garden, en Nova York. O dia 25 Billy Corgan e Chris Fabian divórcianse. Nesa data, Billy xa tiña unha nova namorada chamada Yelena Yemchuk. O día 27 a banda gaña un novo premio, desa vez no American Music Awards. A banda non pode estar no evento para reciber o premio debido á súa xira, que estaba chegando ao seu fin. Aínda en xaneiro, a banda anuncia que participará noutra banda sonora, Batman e Robin. En febreiro rematou a xira de promoción de Mellon Collie and the Infinite Sadness despois de 165 concertos en 14 meses. O último deles foi en Nova Orleáns o día 5. Despois diso, Billy Corgan participou na produción do disco de Ric Ocasek, Troubilizing, chegando incluso a tocar a guitarra en varios temas. O día 26, The Smashing Pumpkins gañou só un premio Grammy das sete nominacións que tiña, e tocou durante a celebración de entrega a canción "1979" con Chris Vrenna, de Nine Inch Nails, como baterista. En marzo a banda anunciou unha pequena xira en verán por Europa. En abril Corgan é escollido o segundo artista máis creativo do rock comtemporaneo pola revista Spin, e nese tempo comeza a escoitarse nas radios "The End is the Beggining is the End", un dos temas compostos para a película Batman e Robin. Fíxose un videoclip da canción e editouse un sinxelo no mes de xuño. Durante os meses de xuño e xullo a banda estivo en Europa facendo a xira anunciada, e a finais da mesma James Iha comezou as gravacións do seu disco en solitario, que sería lanzado ao ano seguinte. O cambio No mes de agosto de 1997 The Smashing Pumpkins comezou a traballar no seu seguinte álbum. Corgan comentara tempo atrás que o son da banda sufriría cambios e que lle apetecía facer algo máis experimental. A banda escolleu o estudio Chicago Trax Recording e contratou ao produtor Brad Wood para o disco, aínda que este só producuría cinco temas, sendo o resto producidos por Corgan. Os días 18 e 19 de outubro participan dun festival benéfico organizado por Neil Young, o Bridge School Benefit. O día 18 a banda tocou dúas das súas novas cancións, "To Sheila" e "Ava Adore", e ao final do concerto tocaron xunto a Marilyn Manson e Twiggy Ramirez os temas "Eye" (dos Pumpkins) e "The Beautiful People" (de Marilyn Manson). Ao día seguinte presentaron "Behold! The Nigtmare" e ao final tocaron "Porcelina of the Vast Oceans" con John Popper. En novembro The Smashing Pumpkins actúan de teloneiros para dúas bandas. O día 1 abren en Texas un concerto de The Rolling Stones, e o día 3 para Jane's Addiction en Chicago. A mediados de mes Matt Walker comunicalle a Corgan que vai deixar a banda para adicarse a Cupcakes, o seu novo grupo. O último concerto de Matt foi o 5 de decembro en Miami, cando a banda voltou a tocar de teloneira dos Rolling. En decembro uníuse á banda Matt Cameron (ex-baterista de Soundgarden que actualmente está en Pearl Jam) para continuar a gravación do disco. Para continuar elexiron o Studio A, en Los Angeles. Matt tocou en sete temas, pero só un aparecería no disco, "For Martha". En xaneiro de 1998 Billy anunciou que xa tiñan 20 cancións gravadas e estaban traballando en máis. En febreiro edítase o traballo en solitario de James Iha Let It Come Down e fai algúns concertos para presentalo. O día 11 de febreiro a banda tería un novo baterista, Joey Waronker, que tocaba na banda de Beck, e ese mesmo mes gañan un Grammy pola canción "The End is the Beggining is the End". En abril anunciase que Kenny Aronoff será o baterista para a xira do novo disco. Joey Waronker, que gravou catro cancións do novo álbum, rexeitou a proposta e a banda convidou a Kenny a tocar con eles. Tamén contrataron á multi-instrumentista Lisa Germano para acompañalos na xira. ''Adore'' En maio remata o proceso de gravación e a banda comezaría a ensaiar con Aronoff para preparar a xira. Nese mesmo mes viaxan a Londres para rodar o video do primeiro sinxelo do traballo, correspondente á canción "Ava Adore". Corgan reclutou a tres músicos máis para a xira: os percusionistas Dan Morris e Stephen Hodges (este último traballara con Tom Waits) e ao pianista Mike Garson (que tocou con David Bowie e Trent Reznor). Finalmente Lisa Germano decidiu non facer a xira con eles. O día 18 de maio saíu o primeiro sinxelo, "Ava Adore", que xunto coa canción que lle daba título viña cos temas "Czarina" e "Once in a While". O día 1 de xullo estréase o video de "Ava Adore" na MTV, e ao día seguínte sae á venda Adore, o cuarto álbum de estudio de The Smashing Pumpkins. O son, como viña dicindo Corgan dende tempo atrás, é moi distinto ao dos traballos anteriores, moito máis escuro e con elementos electrónicos en practicamente todos os temas. O día 30 de xuño a banda comezou unha pequena xira de 14 concertos en Estados Unidos chamada "An Evening with The Smashing Pumpkins", doando os cartos gañados a institucións benéficas. Despois destes concertos comezaría a súa xira mundial. Expectativas Adore conseguiu o seu primeiro disco de platino o 8 de xullo, pero a partires de entón as vendas comezaron a caír, sen que se cumprisen as expectativas postas no álbum. Os vellos fans da banda non recibiron con moito entusiasmo o cambio no seu son, cousa que a banda non agardaba. Corgan supoñía que o público entendería a mudanza, e incluso chegou a facer declaracións sentíndose molesto polo feito, cousa que abriu moitos debates nas listas de correo sobre a banda en internet. As vendas seguiron caíndo, e en nove semanas o álbum estaba fóra da lista da Billboard dos 40 discos máis vendidos. O segundo sinxelo do álbum, "Perfect", foi lanzado o 7 de setembro en tres versións distintas: unha co tema "Summer" composto por James Iha, outra cunha remestura de "Daphne Descends", e a última con varias versións remesturadas de "Perfect". Ao día seguinte lanzóuse o álbum de Hole Celebrity Skin, onde Corgan compuxo e producíu varias cancións. Ese mesmo mes, o día 25, The Smashing Pumpkins apareceu no programa de televisión Saturday Night Live, onde tocaron "Perfect". Volta ao son anterior Despois de rematada a xira de Adore a banda comeza a buscar un novo mánager, despois de romper o contrato coa empresa que se encargaba deses asuntos. Tamén comezan a aparecer rumores de que estaban listos para entrar de novo en estudio para a gravación dun novo traballo. No mes de marzo James Iha e Adam Schlesinger (líder de Fountains of Wayne) inauguran os estudios Stratosphere Sound. e a primeira banda que gravaría neles sería Fulflej, do selo de James e D'Arcy Scratchie Records. A finais de mes Billy toca xunto co seu pai (guitarrista de jazz) nun concerto benéfico no Metro, en Chicago, e confirmase unha pequena xira de oito concertos por Estados Unidos de The Smashing Pumpkins. No mes de abril Billy Corgan confirma moitos rumores que corrían por internet anunciando o regreso de Jimmy Chamberlin á banda. Chamberlin tocaría novamente cos Pumpkins na xira anunciada durante o mes anterior e que comezaría o día 10 en Michigan. Durante a xira presentarían varias cancións inéditas que posteriormente formarían parte do seu seguinte traballo. En xuño, a través da recén estreada web da banda, comunícase que Billy Corgan xunto co teclista Mike Garson compuxeron varias cancións para a película Stigmata, unha delas, "Identify", gravada pola cantante Natalie Imbruglia. Anunciase tamén que o novo disco estaba bastante avanzado e que o produtor escollido era Flood. A mediados do mes seguinte a Virgin informa que o lanzamento do disco está previsto para febreiro do 2000. D'Arcy deixa a banda O 9 de setembro a propia banda comunica a saída de D'Arcy, e Billy e James apresúranse a dicir que The Smashing Pumpkins non se están separando e que a volta de Chamberlein non tiña nada que ver coa saída de D'Arcy. Os motivos da marcha da baixista non foron divulgados. A súa substituta, a canadense Melissa Auf der Maur, deuse a coñecer o 25 de novembro e encargaríase do baixo durante a xira de promoción. Melissa viña de tocar en Hole, banda na que estaba recomendada polo mesmo Billy Corgan que coñecera á baixista en 1993. Melissa tamén aparecería nos videoclips rodados para este álbum. En novembro preséntouse a xira mundial de divulgación do álbum, do que aínda non se coñecía o título, e que estaba previsto para ser lanzado o 29 de febreiro do 2000. A primeira canción di disco comezou a soar nas radios a principios de decembro. "The Everlasting Gaze" confirmou finalmente o retorno de The Smashing Pumpkins a un son máis pesado e guitarreiro. O día 20 a banda libera "The Everlasting Gaze" para poder ser copiada a través de internet e anuncia a saída do primeiro sinxelo, da canción "Stand Inside Your Love" no mes de xaneiro. As máquinas de Deus En xaneiro a banda pasou a maior parte do mes facendo concertos e nese mes coñeceuse finalmente o título do disco: MACHINA/The Machines of God. O día 23 de febreiro, 6 días antes do lanzamento de MACHINA, a banda anunciou que rompía a súa relación coa Virgin Records. O 29, como estaba prevísto, editouse MACHINA/The Machines of God entrando directamente no terceiro posto da Billboard Top 200, e a banda comezou oficialmente a xira The Sacred and the Profane Tour, que os tería ocupados durante os meses seguintes. O 23 de maio, nunha entrevista concedida á emisora de radio KROQ-FM de Los Angeles, Corgan confirmaría un dos rumores que levaban correndo dende a saída do disco: a banda separaríase cando a xira The Sacred and the Profane Tour rematase. Aínda quedaba moito material sobrante das gravacións de MACHINA, e Billy comunicou que a banda entraría en estudio antes da súa separación definitiva para ultimar as gravacións deses temas e editar un novo traballo a modo de despedida. En xullo, aínda de xira por Europa, anunciouse que se lanzaría un novo sinxelo, do tema "Try, Try, Try", o día 1 de setembro, que incluía tamén a canción "Here's to the Atom Bomb". Amigos e inimigos da música moderna Finalmente o material edítase a principios de setembro baixo o nome de MACHINA II/Friends and Enemies of Modern Music. As únicas 25 copias, editadas sen a axuda da Virgin, son entregadas a amigos da banda e a clubes de fans para que as distribúan de forma gratuíta a través de internet, como unha especie de regalo de despedida para todos os seus seguidores. MACHINA II consiste en tres EPs e un LP cun total de 25 cancións, a maioría delas caras-B e versións alternativas os temas do seu predecesor. A banda comezaría unha xira de despedida (que os traería por vez primeira a Galiza o día 7 de outubro cando tocaron en Santiago de Compostela) que remataría con dous concertos, o 29 de novembro e o 2 de decembro, en Chicago (a súa cidade natal). A separación Despois dos dous concertos na sala Metro de Chicago, a banda separaríase, pero aínda se editaría algún material máis despois da ruptura. A finais de ano, a Virgin editou o recopilatorio Rotten Apples, que na súa edición limitada contaba cun segundo disco contendo rarezas e caras B titulado Judas 0. A este lanzamento segiríanlle o DVD con todos os seus videoclips Greatest Hits Video Collection, a reedición de Earphoria e un DVD do video Vieuphoria. En 2001 Billy Corgan e Jimmy Chamberlin formarían o supergrupo Zwan, xunto con Matt Sweeney, David Pajo e Paz Lenchantin, que duraría ata 2003. Zwan só editaría un álbum, Mary Star of the Sea, lanzado no ano 2002. Tamén durante o 2001 Corgan estivo de xira con New Order e gravou voces para o seu álbum Get Ready. James Iha uniríase en 2003 á banda A Perfect Circle e Melissa Auf der Maur editaría un traballo en solitario, Auf der Maur, en 2004. Despois da separación de Zwan, tanto Corgan como Chamberlain editarían traballos en solitario. O baterista formaría The Jimmy Chamberlin Complex e editaría Life Begins Again en 2005, e Corgan lanzou TheFutureEmbrace o mesmo ano. O regreso A principios do ano 2006 Billy Corgan comunicou que estaba intentando reunir a The Smashing Pumpkins para recomezar a súa carreira. Ao pouco tempo confirmouse que Jimmy Chamberlin uniríase a el e en verán comezaron a traballar no seguinte disco da banda. O lanzamento do seu novo traballo, Zeitgeist, aconteceu o día 10 de xullo do 2007. O día 22 de maio do 2007 realizaron en París o seu primeiro concerto dende o 2000, e déronse a coñecer os novos integrantes da banda: Jeff Schroeder na guitarra, e Ginger Reyes no baixo, así como Lisa Harriton nos teclados. Ese mesmo mes lanzouse o primeiro sinxelo do novo traballo, "Tarantula", e o 7 de xullo a banda participaría no concerto Live Earth celebrado en New Jersey. A banda editou o EP de catro temas American Gothic en xneiro do 2008. O EP foi lanzado dixitalmente através de iTunes nos Estados Unidos, mentres que internacionalmente editaríase en CD. No mes de febreiro, nunha entrevista a unha radio, Corgan dixo que a banda tocaría en pequenos locais, con concertos adicados a determinadas etapas da banda. En marzo o grupo colaborou co tema "Superchrist" nun recopilatorio editado por Guitar Center, unha cadea estadounidense de tendas de instrumentos. A pesares de que Corgan e Chamberlin continuan gravando coma un duo, Jeff Schroeder indicou que podería contribuir en futuras gravacións. A mediados do mes de marzo do 2009 Jimmy Chamberlin anunciou através do seu blog a súa saída de The Smashing Pumpkins. No seu comunicado dicía que: "xa non podo comprometer toda a miña enerxía nalgo que no posúo completamente". O anuncio realizouse de xeito amistoso, desexando no mesmo comunicado o mellor para o futuro de Corgan na banda. No mesmo tamén indicou que continuaría facendo música coa súa banda Jimmy Chamberlin Complex. Discografía * Ver artigo: Discografía de The Smashing Pumpkins Ligazóns externas *Páxina oficial da banda *Portal con ligazóns relacionados coa banda *The Smashing Pumpkins en MySpace Category:Bandas de rock alternativo Category:Bandas de Illinois Category:The Smashing Pumpkins